Lady of Good Fortune
by Sassy Miss Blue
Summary: Caitlin Winters enlists to finish her business. She will fight for vengeance, not for patriotism. She meets Adrienne Faust, a French captain who came to inform them of surviving French soldiers. Together with Miller's squad, they will look for Ryan and meet up with her unit. Little did they know that Faust was favored by Luck and will dramatically change their fate.


Hi guys~ I'm back with another fanfic! And I am TOTALLY obsessed with this fanfic and the movie "Saving Private Ryan". I was not supposed to upload this so early because I wanted to finish it first but my friend wanted to read it, so I decided to upload it. :) I just hope you guys can wait for the next chapter. I am actually working on it now but I'm not yet done. :D As soon as I am near half-way in my third chapter, I will definitely update! :3

_I am not going to disclaim the movie "Saving Private Ryan" because this site is made for that. I don't think it's necessary to say it when it's already implied and stated that this IS a fanfic._

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and you can review if you want.

* * *

**Lady Luck**

**1: Blood Bath**

Corporal Caitlin Winters can hear the explosions from where she was sitting. She swallowed the bad feeling that was starting to form in her throat and looked around her. Half of the men were puking on the floor, on their own uniform, on another soldier's uniform or out on the water lapping at their boat, like it was trying to drown them. She shook her head and cleared her mind to ready herself for the impending death. She knew she needed to be strong.

"Clear the ramp in 30 seconds!" Her captain had called out to them.

She looked at her captain, who she had already fought alongside with, and smiled sadly. He looked at her in the eyes and gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Winters, I'll see you on the beach," he told her.

Right after he had said that, the steel gates opened and a flurry of bullets hit the men in front. They fell down and the bullets hit the soldiers behind them. It was like a sick chain reaction. Thinking quickly, Winters grabbed a dead body, silently apologizing to the dead private, and used it as a shield. She got off the ramp and saw cover in the form of a metal star so she dropped the body and ran.

Blood stained the beach as she ran with adrenaline pumping through her veins. Despite the screams of dying men around her, she somehow managed to maintain a clear head. Explosions could be heard all around her while she surveyed the scene and tried not to get disheartened with all the dead GIs.

"Corporal!" She looked around for the owner of the voice and spotted her captain. He was hiding behind another metal star and a few others of her company as well.

"Sir, what are your orders?" her strong feminine voice asked him.

He looked up front and grimaced at the bloody sight laid out like an inhuman scene before him.

"My orders are really simple…" Sarcasm. "Just get to that sandbar alive, whether in one piece or not, and stop those psychopaths from butchering more of our boys!"

She watched her captain observe the machine guns for a few seconds then saw him get up and run. She quickly followed suit with the rest of the men from her boat trailing behind. The gunner noticed them and she felt the impact of the bullets getting closer. She quickened her pace, her eyes glued to the back of her captain.

Caitlin heard a few thuds behind her and knew that some of them had been shot, whether it was deadly or not, she did not know. All she knew was that she needed to keep running to stay alive.

A bomb exploded somewhere behind her and she fell face forward. Someone was one top of her and she felt something damp seeping through her field jacket. She groaned, a loud ringing invading her ears. Slowly, her senses returned and Caitlin recognized the warmth of blood enveloping her lower back.

Groaning, she tried to sit up. She heard a scream pierce through her ears and instantly thought she got blown up. The thought puzzled her though because she didn't feel pain at all. She tried to sit herself up for one more time as another scream cut through her ears and actually started to do some damage to her eardrums. Figuring that whoever was behind her was the one screaming, she decided to make him shut up or she would permanently shut him up herself.

"Shut the fuck up!" she yelled, annoyed.

The soldier stopped, his loud screams dulling to low moans and groans.

"Now, would you kindly get off me? Unlike you, I still have a task to carry out."

She felt him nod and slowly rolled off her but she still felt something weigh her down. Nevertheless, she sat up but instantly got down again due to the roar of bullets around her. Caitlin looked to her right and saw scared light brown eyes. Blinking in confusion, she looked for any wound and saw one, a really big one.

There was a gaping hole in place of what used to be his stomach. His innards were all outside of his body, lying on the already bloody beach and, worse, her lower back! She clenched her jaw so she wouldn't have to vomit her breakfast out, just like what her fellow soldiers did back in their landing boats. Somehow, she managed to smile at his shell-shocked expression.

"Am I in heaven?"

She blinked.

"Are you an angel?"

Before she could respond, he spoke again.

"Tell them I saved an angel, Miss."

Her eyes widened before she laughed, though with tears in her eyes. This guy was flirting with her in his dying moments! _"This stupid war really does drive people insane!"_ she thought.

"I'll tell your family. Corporal Caitlin Winters will tell your family you saved an angel."

He clutched the dog tag around his neck and silently cried. He gripped it so hard that his knuckles turned white. He took a deep breath before he finally released his hold on it and pulled hard. His hand was shaking as he gave her his dog tag.

"Give the Krauts hell for me, Caitlin Winters."

She nodded, blinking back tears. She held his dog tag and clutched it close to her heart before she sprinted towards the sand bar, pocketing his dog tag for later and half of his innards slipping off her as she went. Her captain was already leaning against the sand bar with blood oozing out of his shoulder. Looking back at her dying friend, she sadly shook her head and refocused her attention to her mission: ridding Omaha Beach of the damned Germans.

* * *

"What took you so long?!"

She gave her captain a sad smile and looked back again at Carl Dan, the guy with the blown-up stomach.

"Stop with the sad smiles!"

She blinked. He was now looking away.

"It doesn't suit you," he mumbled before looking back at her.

"It's an order, Corporal!" he yelled, back to captain-mode.

She snapped back to attention. "Y-yes, sir!"

More men started to lean against the hunk of sand serving as their protection from the servant of death called machine guns.

"Medic!" she yelled.

"Caitlin, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

She looked at the wound and nodded at him, letting it go.

"Who's in charge, sir?"

"Well, it's certainly not me. I think I saw Captain Millers running towards here too so it's probably him."

She nodded but one of her blonde eyebrows rose high and disappeared behind her helmet. He sighed, understanding the unasked question of: "Uhm, sir, why aren't _you_ in charge?"

"Just go and make yourself useful, Corporal."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Yes, sir!"

She made an attempt to turn around and start making her way towards Captain Miller but Captain Jones stopped her. He held her shoulders firmly and spoke softly, "Just…don't die in the process, okay?"

He looked her straight in the eye with so much sincerity she felt her heart skip a beat. She laughed shakily, unsure of what to feel and replied, "Alright, I won't die, as long as you don't die on me too, Gabrielle."

He nodded his head, not caring her lack of formality. She finally turned around and crawled towards her temporary commanding officer. She gritted her teeth as men stepped over her and joined the long line of soldiers by her right. When she got close enough, she noticed Captain Miller was talking to a person on his left, who was holding the communications radio.

"Shore party. No armor has made it ashore. We got no DD tanks on the beach. Dog One is not open."

While Captain Miller was talking, an explosion blasted off somewhere in front of them so he used his hand to remove the sand from his neck. He turned to the soldier on his right, who was not her.

"Who's in command here?" he yelled.

"You are, sir!" she replied instead, catching his attention.

He stared right into her crystal blue eyes and asked, "And who are you?"

"Corporal Caitlin Winters, sir!" she answered, already occupying the space on his right.

"A woman?"

"Yes, sir!"

This earned her quite the stare from those who heard her over the explosions, yelling and bullets being fired. He looked at her with analytical eyes and she stared right back, determined to prove her worth one more time. He gave her a curt nod, a sign of his approval. He broke the staring contest by yelling for somebody else.

"Sergeant Horvath!"

"Sir!" came the reply of the said sergeant.

"You recognize where we are?"

"Right where we're supposed to be, but no one else is!"

"Nobody's where they're supposed to be!" somebody else threw in.

He twisted his trunk to talk to the radio holder again. When he finished talking to him, another soldier caught his attention.

"We're all mixed up, sir."

"We got the leftovers from Fox Company—"

"That would be us…" she mumbled, hating the fact half of her friends are dead.

"—Able Company and George Company! Plus we got some Navy demo guys and a beach master!"

Captain Miller gave her a sad smile as condolence for her loss and turned to talk to Mister Radio again. She heard Carl Dan yelling for his "mama", which was what he had been doing since she left him but she just didn't pay much attention to. Her eyebrow twitched and she mustered all of her oxygen so that Carl would hear her.

"Shut up, Dan! You're not a baby anymore! Grow some balls, will ya?"

Miller stopped mumbling "CATF" in the receiver when he noticed a hole in the metal box. He dropped it and turned to her red face.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing, sir."

She noticed the unmoving soldier to his left and asked, "Sir?"

Miller glanced at the dead body.

"Boy's got a hole in his face."

She scowled. "This is so gruesome," she mumbled but Miller heard her. He just did not say anything about it.

"Reiben here, sir!"

She tried to look at the newcomer but couldn't see him because Sergeant Horvath had rolled over and took the space to her right.

"Did you see anybody else?" Horvath asked him.

"Jackson, but that's about it."

"Mellish here," another said.

"Caparzo! We got DeForest back there with Wade. He's hurt so bad he says he sprung a hundred leaks. Wade says he's all used up." It was yet another one.

"Get his attention," Miller said.

At that, they, excluding her, began shouting for Wade, a medic, as she had guessed from the word "doc". Captain Miller then told Mellish to get Wade off the beach. He went back in the open and did as he was told.

Miller started talking again, "This is all? This is all that's made it?"

"We got scattered pretty bad, sir. There's bound to be more."

"Not enough, it's not enough," Miller said.

He continued conversing with the sergeant until a soldier complained.

"They're killing us! And we don't have a fucking chance, and that ain't fair!" he yelled.

Miller didn't say anything but instead yelled out an order in reply.

"Gather weapons and ammo!"

The order got repeated and the soldiers went to fulfill it. She went as well to carry out the order. As she did so, she heard someone reply to a question about his lost BAR, something about the bitch (AKA BAR) that tried to drown him. She laughed quietly to herself as the man went to look for a replacement. She took an extra rifle, which she slung over her shoulder, ammo and grenades, hearing the order about getting more grenades.

She saw the bangalores as she came from restocking her weapons. She watched as another soldier crashed to her right.

"Jackson here, sir!" a voice yelled out.

"Reiben back, sir!" another yelled out, whose name she recognized and whose face she finally saw.

Caitlin suddenly congratulated herself for joining the army. _"Go! It's like all the men worth checking out are here, in a life or death situation! That's, like, a mortal sin. Maybe the president has insecurity issues or something," _she thought, also remembering her captain.

She watched Jackson stare into her vibrant blue eyes. _"I love it when men get lost in my eyes. Thank God for mixed but blue-eyed ancestors," _she thought.

Jackson broke the stare, not realizing she was a woman due to her pale blonde hair safely tucked in her helmet, and watched the bangalores being set up. She took hold of one end and waited for the order to take cover.

"Bangalores! Clear the shingle!" Miller yelled.

"Fire in the hole!" someone yelled.

The phrase kept repeating until all of them have received it. A medic covered the arm he had been treating and the bangalores went off.

"We're in business! Defilade! Other side of the hole!" Sergeant Horvath yelled.

A group of soldiers stood up and ran off. She followed them and they came to a stop. Miller slowly looked out the side of their cover and a bunch of bullets hit the spot a little next to him. She did not dare squeeze herself with the rest of the _"sweaty and stinky" _males so Caitlin opted to crouch low away from them but near enough to be in cover.

"_Well, I still have to retain some of my feminine dignity even in the middle of war, right?" _she thought defensively.

She barely heard Miller order Mellish to give him his bayonet. She watched as he made an improvised look-out mirror with a gum the captain took himself from Mellish.

"_Yeah, I think with all the blood, gore and unhygienic actions my feminine dignity is as good as gone, so much for trying hard to keep it intact. The only evidences left of my femininity are my breasts and ability to give birth,"_ she thought bitterly while rolling her eyes.

"Two MG42s and two mortars. Add 20, left 30."

She decided to actually listen this time to the uptight officers.

"—I f we get some goddamn armor on the beach."

"_Whoops," _she thought. She didn't even here what Miller had said before calling out names.

"Reiben, Mellish, Winters, let's get into the war! Grab some cover and put some fire on that crew."

She got ready, stood up and followed the others. She gripped her rifle tight, ready to kill before she got killed.

"Covering fire!" Miller yelled and as soon as he shot, she shot as well.

Four men ran and she covered for them, her eyes straight ahead to the mass of sandbags shielding the gunner.

Soon after, Miller yelled "covering fire" once more and four more men ran while they covered for them. She then saw Jackson running alone while the sergeant and captain covered for him, although the captain seemed to have only served as a distraction more than anything. The bunch of them shot the falling Germans, courtesy of Jackson killing someone who luckily crashed onto his side's cover.

"Dog One exit! Right here!" Miller yelled.

* * *

She was running once more, though she was crouching this time because the Germans were at their left with only two consecutive long lines of half a wall separating them. She positioned herself and started shooting.

A line of escaping Krauts greeted her vision and she shot them down too. A few dead Germans later, a bunker was set on fire and she watched her enemies jump out of the bunker. They were on fire and will probably die later too. She vaguely heard someone yell, "Don't shoot! Let them burn!"

"Yeah, torture 'em. I like the sound of that," she muttered, still shooting.

The man on her left looked at her. He probably heard her feminine voice.

"That's right, I am a woman. You got a problem with that, Private?" she asked defiantly.

He shook his head slowly and got back to killing more Krauts. A few more dead people later, the Germans raised their hands and surrendered.

"Well, that was easy," she muttered sarcastically but the person to her left was not yet done, he was the same one who had found out she was a woman, because he shot the first German who stood up in surrender

"Uh, what was that for?" she asked him.

He turned to her and shrugged. She raised an eyebrow but let it go. She looked around and ran inside a building.

* * *

Captain Gabrielle Jones walked through the gun shots, occasionally shooting any unfortunate German he'd see. His shoulder was already bandaged and Miller had been successful in capturing the beach. He had already asked him if he had seen his subordinate but Miller said they got separated. He had also asked if she was shot when Miller last saw her. Fortunately, she wasn't.

"Damn it, where is she?" he yelled.

Suddenly, a shot rang out in the building next to him, followed by a string of German words. He immediately crouched down as a thud soon followed.

"Thunder!" he yelled.

"Flash!" came the reply he instantly recognized, not because of the answer but because of the familiar voice.

"Caitlin?" he asked anxiously.

"Yes, it's me, Captain Gabrielle Jones," she replied jokingly.

He laughed. When she finally came out, he hugged her at once.

"Thank God! You're alive!"

"Yes, yes, I am sir." She laughed.

He held her at arm's length. He gave her a wide grin.

"You didn't let me down." His tone sounded relieved which made her heart skip a beat.

Her eyes turned hard. "He isn't here," she said, looking far off into the distance and effectively destroying the light atmosphere.

"Who? Your father?"

"Yes, sir."

"Drop the 'sir'. Is that what you've been doing inside? Questioning a Kraut?"

"A German official, sir."

"You could've at least told me so I could watch over you!" he shouted, worried and frustrated at the same time.

"Let's just get back to the others," she said, dropping the topic.

She walked away from him. He watched her back and bit his lip. "Winters!" he finally yelled out.

She turned around, her face annoyed. "Sir?"

"Next time you're going to do that, you're going to tell me and I WILL watch over you!"

She was about to retort when he cut her off, "And that is an order, Corporal!"

She glared at him. "Yes, sir," she ground out through gritted teeth.

He walked towards her. She was still glaring at him, her sharp features adding intensity to it, so he spoke again before he shrunk under it, "Look, Caitlin, I don't want you to die without me being able to at least try and protect you. I can't…lose you, okay?"

Her blue eyes softened at his helpless look. She looked away.

She sighed. "Fine."

He grinned, his light green eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"What was that, Corporal?" His tone was teasing but she probably thought it was commanding.

"I-I mean, yes, sir!"

He laughed and patted her on the shoulder before walking ahead.

Her eyes widened. "Sir!" she exclaimed and ran off to catch up with him.

* * *

So, what do you think? I tried my best to make it as flawless as possible! If there are any mistakes, please let me know. I can't stand it if people don't tell me my mistakes but do please tell me _politely_.

_"If you bite me, I'll bite you back. Have a taste of your own medicine."_


End file.
